


All the way

by sasaneki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Pre-Shiganshina arc, Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasaneki/pseuds/sasaneki
Summary: Levi strinse la presa, fino a sentire sotto i polpastrelli le pulsazioni del comandante.Sei un fottuto stupido, Erwin Smith. La tua curiosità ti porterà dritto all’Inferno. D’altronde, ai demoni non è concesso il paradiso.Come credi possa sopravvivere, senza di te, il Corpo di Ricerca?Come credi possa sopportare, io, l’idea di perderti?Non tutti siamo stati così bravi da relegare totalmente i nostri sentimenti in un cassetto e dimenticarci la chiave.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	All the way

**_ All the way _ **

Uscì dal piccolo bagno con solo un asciugamano bianco a circondargli la vita.  
La lunga doccia calda aveva eliminato la puzza di morte, così come il sangue e il terriccio da sotto le dita, ma non era stata sufficiente a lavare via il senso di disgusto e a pulire la sua coscienza. Quella, ormai, era irrimediabilmente macchiata delle innumerevoli vite che non era riuscito a salvare e di quelle che, inconsapevolmente, aveva strappato.  
Si avviò verso il letto, notando che Erwin, seduto sul bordo di quest’ultimo, era ancora nudo nonostante si fosse lavato molto prima di lui. Lo vide trafficare con il solvente e le bende, nel chiaro e palese fallimentare tentativo di medicarsi il moncone non ancora del tutto guarito.  
Si portò dinnanzi a lui, fra le sue gambe, e senza troppa delicatezza gli strappò dalla mano e dalla bocca i lembi delle garze.  
«Lascia! Faccio io» lo ammonì, puntando lo sguardo sull’estremità del braccio mancante, dove spiccava la ferita non ancora del tutto cicatrizzata.  
Erwin abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Ti facevo davvero così pena, Levi?» domandò ironico, portando lo sguardo sugli occhi del sottoposto.  
Levi avvertì il respiro dell’altro schiantarsi contro la pelle nuda del petto.  
Nonostante il comandante fosse seduto, il suo volto gli arrivava in ogni caso all’altezza delle clavicole. Non che quella differenza di stazza al capitano desse particolarmente fastidio. Anzi, ormai ci si era abituato e la cosa aveva iniziato anche a _non_ dispiacergli.  
«Pena? Tu conosci questa parola? Credevo che nulla potesse farti pena, Erwin. Tanto meno te stesso» disse tagliente, continuando ad armeggiare con le bende.  
Non è che Levi fosse così cieco e ingenuo da credere sul serio che il suo comandante non avesse una coscienza o del buon senso da fargli notare quanto certe volte riuscisse a cadere in basso, tanto da farsi _letteralmente_ mettere i piedi in testa e farsi pestare a sangue. Non è che credeva davvero che fosse così stupido da non rendersi conto di quando toccava davvero il fondo fino a sguazzare nella merda o che gli piacesse farsi ricoprire di ridicolo. Ma in quell’istante era talmente incazzato da non riuscire a pensare così lucidamente come faceva di solito.  
Sapeva meglio di chiunque altro che certe situazioni a volte erano inevitabili, che certe cose andavano fatte, che nulla si otteneva senza sforzo, senza sopportare certi trattamenti, senza sacrificare qualcosa e che qualcuno doveva pur subire. Ma la cosa lo faceva imbestialire comunque, perché Erwin aveva a disposizione ancora i suoi uomini più fedeli; aveva a disposizione _lui_.  
Erwin era fin troppo prezioso per la causa, perciò Levi non vedeva per quale motivo non continuasse a servirsi dei suoi sottoposti come aveva sempre fatto.  
La verità non era che il capitano non ne comprendesse il motivo, piuttosto non voleva vederlo. Perché in fondo sapeva che un uomo come Erwin era disposto a _tutto_ pur di vedere realizzati i propri sogni.  
Finì di sistemargli le bende, dopodiché afferrò tra pollice e indice il mento di Erwin, questa volta con più delicatezza, e osservò i contorni del viso.  
Gli zigomi si erano fatti leggermente più sporgenti, le guance erano smagrite e sotto gli occhi facevano la loro comparsa due aloni violacei. Osservò più attentamente le iridi azzurre e poté scorgervi i primi segni di cedimento e affaticamento, perché anche l’anima di Erwin Smith a volte vacillava lontano da occhi indiscreti, lontano dagli occhi di coloro che non fossero il soldato più forte dell’umanità.  
Perché col tempo Erwin aveva riposto gran parte della sua fiducia in Levi, il quale era stato l’unico essere vivente a vedere ogni sua sfumatura, ogni suo lato, anche quello più debole, anche quello più scabroso. Ed era sempre rimasto. Questo perché Erwin era l’unico che avesse mai avuto le palle di reagire, anche a costo di gettare via la sua umanità. E Levi segretamente lo ammirava per questo; ciò gli era bastato per mettersi al suo servizio e fidarsi di lui, farsi usare come un’arma. Era una scelta che aveva preso consapevolmente da tempo, e ormai gli stava bene così.  
Ma nonostante la fatica, Erwin non aveva perso nemmeno una minima parte della voglia di andare avanti, di rinunciare al suo sogno.  
«Dovresti continuare a servirti dei tuoi uomini come hai sempre fatto. Non puoi permetterti di crepare come se fossi l’ultimo arrivato. L’ _umanità_ non può permetterselo. Specialmente ora che sei conciato in questo modo pietoso. Non ho intenzione di veder andare a puttane l’operazione solo perché tu non saresti in grado di difenderti» gli disse serio.  
Erwin nemmeno fece caso a quanto il suo uomo migliore fosse stato diretto e conciso. Era una caratteristica di Levi che aveva sempre apprezzato. Non sapeva tenere per sé le proprie opinioni e spesso calcava la mano, come se volesse spronare gli altri a dare di più.  
«Forse hai ragione. Ma non posso limitarmi al ruolo di spettatore – rispose inflessibile – Ne abbiamo già parlato».  
In effetti non era la prima volta che il capitano gli faceva presente la questione, ma puntualmente quella testa calda di Erwin lo faceva incazzare oltremisura.  
«Tu sai, vero, quanto odio ripetermi? – voltò il viso del comandante prima a destra e poi a sinistra con una certa premura, esaminandolo quasi con occhio clinico e notando una piccola cicatrice al di sopra del sopracciglio sinistro – Non vuoi farti da parte, ma ora come ora dovresti – aggiunse, rivolgendogli una delle sue occhiate serie – Lascia che siano i tuoi uomini a sporcarsi le mani e continua a dare ordini senza farti troppi scrupoli, come hai sempre fatto. È questo il posto che ti spetterebbe adesso».  
Il comandante sorrise, quasi comprensivo, e poggiò l’unica mano rimastagli sulla coscia dell’altro ancora fasciata dall’asciugamano.  
«Anche tu sei uno degli uomini di cui mi servo e che rischia di essere ammazzato» gli fece notare, tirandolo leggermente a sé, sviando appena il discorso.  
Il capitano non oppose resistenza e continuò a guardarlo negli occhi, impassibile.  
«Non paragonarmi a quei principianti, Erwin» ribatté serio, quasi come se fosse una minaccia.  
L’altro sorrise.  
«Ti ritieni così speciale?»  
Levi lo scrutò dall’alto, viste le posizioni in cui si trovavano.  
Non è che fosse così presuntuoso da darsi delle arie, ma di certo era obiettivo e realista da comprendere che sì, sotto alcuni punti di vista, era diverso dagli altri. Più prudente, più spietato, più _letale_.  
«Direi»  
«Cosa te lo fa credere?»  
«Non saprei. Forse tutte le volte che ti ho succhiato il cazzo?! – domandò retorico, ma con una certa serietà – Mi pare di essere l’unico ad adempiere a questo _dovere_. O preferiresti che anche gli altri lo facessero?»  
Come se poi per Levi rappresentasse un dovere; come se fosse Erwin ad ordinarglielo. Perché, dopotutto, quando si ritrovavano fra le quattro mura di quella camera, si spogliavano sempre dei propri ranghi, lasciando crollare ogni tipo di barriera, mettendo da parte le convenzioni dettate dalle loro posizioni.  
Distolse lo sguardo e fece per allontanarsi e andare a recuperare i vestiti, ma la mano di Erwin posata sulla sua coscia si fece più pesante e lo trattenne - nonostante Levi avrebbe potuto benissimo svincolarsi da essa.  
«Pensi di lasciarmi andare?» domandò, fingendo un tono infastidito.  
«No. Rimani qui. Nulla da obiettare, immagino» rispose fermamente, col tono di chi non ammetteva alcuna replica.  
«Allora sei ancora in grado di dare ordini eh, Erwin?!»  
Il comandante afferrò poi il polso sottile dell’altro, strattonandolo quanto bastò per costringerlo ad abbassarsi e a portare il viso ad un palmo dal proprio. Lo guardò fermamente in quegli occhi grigi, all’apparenza così apatici ma che in realtà avrebbero avuto tanto da raccontare.  
«Sì. E adesso ho voglia di scoparti» rispose sommessamente.  
Lo sguardo dell’altro rimase impassibile, fermo come sempre.  
«Credevo che i tuoi ordini esulassero da questo»  
«E io credevo li eseguissi tutti senza fiatare» ribatté.  
Come se Erwin avesse avuto davvero il bisogno di ordinargli una cosa del genere, di legarlo a sé con delle scopate; come se Levi non gli avesse già dato tutto, anche se stesso, la sua piena fiducia, il suo totale rispetto.  
Erwin non aveva mai avuto bisogno di domandare niente, e a Levi andava più che bene. Perché era così che doveva essere. Erwin non doveva chiedere, doveva solo ordinare, servirsi di lui perché era l’uomo migliore di cui disponeva e Levi si fidava ciecamente del suo comandante, quindi non aveva mai nulla da obiettare. Perché aveva sempre preferito sporcarsi al suo posto, perché lui era sacrificabile al contrario di Erwin e l’umanità senza di lui sarebbe stata spacciata. Ma Erwin, per quanto evidentemente potesse capirlo, rimaneva fermo sulla sua decisione.  
Si sfilò l’asciugamano e lo posò sul materasso prima di inginocchiarsi fra le cosce del comandante senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, quasi lo stesse sfidando e provocando.  
Erwin lo osservò di rimando mentre avvertì i movimenti dell’altro, la naturalezza con cui gli posò le mani sulle cosce nerborute, ricoperte dalla bionda peluria e sfregiate da cicatrici, e le fece scorrere con lentezza verso l’alto, fino a sfiorare con le dita i testicoli, l’erezione che pulsava già fra le gambe.  
Non c’era la minima esitazione in quei movimenti, come se Levi lo avesse già fatto altre dieci, cento, volte. E infatti così era.  
Lo vide avvicinare le labbra al glande lucido e abbassare lo sguardo. Poi glielo prese in bocca, lasciandoselo scivolare in gola centimetro dopo centimetro.  
Levi succhiò ogni lembo di pelle, mentre sentiva la mano di Erwin accompagnare i movimenti della sua testa e ansiti rochi abbandonare le sue labbra. Andò più giù, fino in fondo, fino ad inglobarlo tutto, quasi con rabbia e frustrazione, come a dimostrargli, per l’ennesima volta, che sarebbe stato disposto a tutto pur di salvaguardare Erwin. Perché detestava l’idea di poter perdere l’ennesima persona importante.  
Continuò a succhiare, finché non avvertì un fiotto caldo invadergli la bocca e il palato. Si staccò dal cazzo di Erwin ancora madido di saliva, sollevò la testa, rivolgendogli il suo sguardo tipicamente serio, all’apparenza freddo e impassibile, e ingoiò il suo sperma, passandosi poi il pollice sul labbro inferiore ancora umido, rimuovendo i residui dell’orgasmo. Sentì nella propria bocca, in gola, sul palato, il sapore di Erwin. Un sapore che non sarebbe _mai_ stato in grado di disgustarlo, per quanto invece avrebbe dovuto, considerata la sua mania per l’igiene.  
Si alzò in piedi come se nulla fosse, completamente nudo, come se non avesse appena succhiato il cazzo ad Erwin e lui non gli fosse venuto in bocca.  
Poi Levi accennò un mezzo inchino.  
«Sempre a tua disposizione, _comandante_ » disse sarcastico.  
Si voltò con l’intento di recuperare i propri vestiti, ma le dita di Erwin si strinsero attorno al suo polso, costringendolo a voltarsi nuovamente e trattenendolo lì, ancora. Sentì quella mano scivolargli dietro la schiena e sospingerlo verso il volto del comandante.  
Quest’ultimo chiuse gli occhi e poggiò le labbra sull’addome del capitano, inspirandone profondamente l’odore. Quell’odore familiare e di pulito.  
Il fatto che Levi avesse un buon profumo nonostante ogni giorno fosse ricoperto di sangue, lo rendeva agli occhi di Erwin un demone quasi quanto lui. Perché era quello ciò che alla fine erano: due demoni con la coscienza sporca e l’odore di sangue e morte impregnato nelle ossa. E ormai era impossibile liberarsi da quella merda, ci sarebbero affogati fino alla fine. Erwin nascondendosi dietro ad una menzogna, Levi eseguendo gli ordini del suo superiore.  
Ackerman lo guardò dall’alto. Lo sguardo impassibile e le braccia abbandonate lungo il corpo, immobili.  
«Credevo fossi già soddisfatto».  
Erwin sollevò lo sguardo. Poi tornò a baciargli l’addome con più ardore, quasi con cattiveria, lasciando scorrere le dita fra le natiche dell’altro, sfiorandogli l’anello di muscoli.  
«Se non sbaglio avevo detto che volevo scoparti – gli ricordò, non c’era rimprovero nella sua voce – E poi, adesso ce lo hai duro anche tu» gli fece notare, continuando a carezzargli il solco fra le natiche e a premere il polpastrello contro la sua apertura.  
Lo sguardo metallico di Levi rimase impassibile, anche quando il comandante cominciò a scopargli il culo con le dita, senza alcuna fretta.  
«Non è un problema» sentenziò secco.  
Non era _mai_ un problema per Levi. Nemmeno fare la parte del tirapiedi e sporcarsi le mani. Perché nonostante le apparenze, aveva le spalle abbastanza larghe da reggere il peso della sua coscienza sporca.  
Il comandante continuò a baciargli il ventre.  
«Lo è per me».  
Allora Levi schioccò la lingua e lo spinse con una mano sul materasso, costringendolo a sdraiarsi. Non ci mise delicatezza in quel gesto, piuttosto una certa cattiveria. Perfino il suo sguardo sembrava più tagliente e severo del solito, traboccante di rabbia, come se volesse rimproverarlo per essere diventato così incosciente.  
Salì cavalcioni sopra di lui, l’erezione del comandante nuovamente dura che premeva impudente fra le sue natiche.  
«Bene» rispose freddamente, pronto a dare al comandante ciò che voleva.  
Erwin lo guardò dal basso, un sorriso amaro e di compatimento a piegargli impercettibilmente le labbra. Perché in fondo sapeva cosa pensasse di lui Levi in quel momento, sapeva ce l’avesse con lui, perché nelle condizioni in cui si trovava avrebbe rischiato più del solito e Levi questo non lo sopportava. Ma Erwin aveva un sogno e non intendeva tirarsi indietro.  
Levi non era certo stupido, sapeva che Erwin non se ne sarebbe stato in disparte e che, nonostante avesse già un piede nella fossa, avrebbe portato avanti la sua causa. Sapeva già che era destinato a compiangere silenziosamente l’ennesimo cadavere.  
«Togliti dalla faccia quell’espressione da cane bastonato, Erwin. Quel tuo sguardo compassionevole mi fa incazzare. Non ti si addice e sei ben poco credibile».  
Il comandante poggiò la mano sul ginocchio del compagno, facendola risalire lungo la coscia, sfiorando con le dita le cicatrici che il capitano si era procurato durante le innumerevoli battaglie fino ad allora combattute.  
Aveva ragione Levi, quello sguardo non gli si addiceva e forse nemmeno aveva il diritto di assumere una tale espressione, perché era solo un bugiardo, un uomo che ormai aveva ben poco di umano.  
«Mi spiace che tu non sia d’accordo con le mie scelte, Levi. Ma questa è una cosa che va al di là di _noi_ ».  
Levi schioccò la lingua, seccato.  
Qualcosa gli si annodò all’altezza dello stomaco. Forse era rabbia, forse tristezza. Probabilmente entrambe le cose.  
Non aveva la presunzione di essere così importante, non l’aveva mai avuta in vita sua. Eppure, in quella circostanza, la parte più umana e irrazionale di sé detestava quella testardaggine di Erwin, quel suo vizio di continuare a giocare d’azzardo, anche con la propria vita, quando non era necessario.  
Ostentò freddezza, nonostante fosse al limite della sopportazione. Ma nel suo cuore c’erano così tante cose – la paura, la rabbia, l’impotenza, la consapevolezza – che non riuscì a trattenersi.  
«Taci! – sibilò, stringendo con forza il polso di Erwin e inchiodandolo al materasso – Non è una questione che riguarda noi, piuttosto la _tua_ vita. Vorrei evitare di vederti diventare cibo per giganti. Ne ho abbastanza di veder crepare i nostri soldati. E tu non sei un soldato qualunque, Erwin. Quindi a maggior ragione dovresti tenere il tuo culo piantato sulla sedia e farti da parte».  
Il comandante non si stupì della forza fisica del suo sottoposto. D’altronde, la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.  
Rimase fermo, avvertendo Levi stringere le dita attorno al suo polso e fare pressione. Nemmeno provò a ribellarsi; non era neanche sicuro di poterci riuscire.  
«Non è una decisione che spetta a te, Levi – ribatté; non c’era rabbia nella sua voce, piuttosto una calma innaturale, anche se era sempre in grado di conferire una certa autorevolezza alle proprie parole – Sono io il comandante, sono io ad aver progettato il piano per riconquistare il Wall Maria ed entrare in quello scantinato. È mio compito essere presente. Voglio esserci quando troverò le risposte che cerco da un’intera vita».  
Levi strinse la presa, fino a sentire sotto i polpastrelli le pulsazioni del comandante.  
_Sei un fottuto stupido, Erwin Smith. La tua curiosità ti porterà dritto all’Inferno. D’altronde, ai demoni non è concesso il paradiso.  
Come credi possa sopravvivere, senza di te, il Corpo di Ricerca?  
Come credi possa sopportare, _io _, l’idea di perderti?  
Non tutti siamo stati così bravi da relegare totalmente i nostri sentimenti in un cassetto e dimenticarci la chiave._  
«Vedo che rimani fermo sulla tua posizione… Sapevo fossi un folle, Erwin, ma ad essere onesto non credevo fino a questo punto – confessò, con una punta di amarezza – E, in tutti questi anni, di pazzie ne hai fatte. Perfino farti pestare a sangue da quei pezzi di merda del governo» sottolineò quell’appellativo con una punta di disgusto.  
«Mi spiace che tu ti penta di avermi seguito. Fin dal principio ti sei rivelato essere uno dei miei uomini migliori… sarebbe un peccato scoprire che tu ti senta costretto a seguirmi. E se non fosse necessario, non pretenderei nemmeno che lo facessi fino in fondo».  
Levi non seppe fino in fondo se quelle parole servissero a provocarlo o il comandante le pensasse realmente. In ogni caso la sua mano si spostò fulminea dal polso alle labbra del comandante, tappandogliele con rabbia.  
«Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Erwin! O giuro che ti faccio saltare i denti che non ti hanno fatto saltare in prigione! – sibilò a denti stretti – Credi davvero che, arrivati a questo punto, dopo tutta la merda che ci ha sommerso, io abbia potuto, anche per un singolo momento, solo _pensare_ di tirarmi indietro? Credi davvero che se non avessi voluto seguirti, dare corda ai tuoi piani folli, eseguire le tue missioni suicide e sporcarmi di merda le mani ogni cazzo di giorno, lo avrei fatto comunque?» la voce gli tremò impercettibilmente.  
Erwin lo fissò di rimando, leggermente spiazzato, perché quella collera addosso al capitano non l’aveva mai vista. Riusciva a percepire sulla propria pelle la rabbia e lo sconforto di Levi, di chi, nonostante tutto, lo aveva sempre sostenuto.  
Non riuscì nemmeno a pensare di togliersi dalla bocca la sua mano e rispondere, perché il suo sottoposto fu più rapido di lui.  
«No, non lo avrei fatto, razza di idiota! Invece sono qui. E sarò al tuo fianco, questa volta per salvarti il culo, perché _so_ che non sarai in grado di combattere nelle tue condizioni – nel suo tono sembrava esserci una punta di tristezza, ma tentò in ogni modo di mascherarla, perché non aveva la minima intenzione di continuare a vomitargli addosso altre preoccupazioni – Tutto ciò che mi hai ordinato l’ho eseguito perché volevo e perché mi fido» concluse, nascondendo dietro a quello sguardo freddo e tagliente le sue paure, il suo rammarico, la _stanchezza_ e la consapevolezza che anche quella volta sarebbe stato destinato a fare i conti con un’altra perdita. E con tutta probabilità sarebbe stata la più dolorosa.  
Allontanò la mano dalla bocca di Erwin, mentre quest’ultimo riprese a carezzargli la coscia. E dato che Levi aveva sempre fatto ciò che il suo comandante gli aveva chiesto, nemmeno in quel momento intendeva venir meno alla sua richiesta. Gli avrebbe dato ciò che voleva, fino in fondo.  
«Se non sbaglio volevi scopare» gli ricordò, guardandolo dall’alto con fare apparentemente distaccato e facendo cadere quella conversazione che non lo avrebbe comunque condotto da nessuna parte.  
I suoi occhi erano freddi, impassibili, come quelli di chi non ammetteva repliche, di chi dentro bruciava di rabbia e frustrazione ma, ancora una volta, reprimeva ogni cosa perché, nonostante tutto, non riusciva ad odiare la persona che più amava e non poteva concedersi di crollare ora che Erwin aveva ancor più bisogno di lui.  
Levi Ackerman proprio non riusciva a non immolarsi per le persone a cui teneva disperatamente.  
Poi con una mano gli afferrò la base del cazzo e lo puntò in prossimità della propria entrata.  
Il comandante ricambiò il suo sguardo, concedendosi di perdersi per un momento in quegli occhi all’apparenza così apatici, lasciando che il respiro gli si mozzasse per un solo istante, nonostante fra i due fosse lui ad avere il cuore di pietra, a non farsi problemi nel calpestare gli altri per uno scopo più grande e sacrificare la propria umanità.  
La verità era che Erwin Smith, quando voleva, sapeva essere un fottuto egoista, nonostante questo suo lato gli avesse permesso di giungere dove altri non erano mai arrivati. Ma poteva davvero considerarsi egoista, lui? Non era forse un uomo che, semplicemente, non voleva rinunciare ai propri sogni?  
Avrebbe voluto mostrarsi dispiaciuto, forse anche un po’ triste, nel scorgere uno degli sguardi più freddi che Levi gli avesse mai rivolto, oltretutto mentre stavano per mischiare i loro corpi e le loro anime, ma non era nella sua indole esternare i propri sentimenti, né tanto meno credeva di poterselo permettere. Per questo nascose ogni cosa dietro la sua classica maschera di stoicismo. D’altronde gli era sempre riuscito dannatamente bene.  
Strinse le dita attorno alla coscia dell’altro, smanioso di unirsi a lui. Ancora. Come tutte le volte in cui si erano rotolati fra le lenzuola, impregnandole dei loro umori, dell’odore di sesso, di _morte_ , del loro amore intenso, incrollabile, totalitario.  
«Sì, Levi – non distolse mai lo sguardo dal suo – Voglio scoparti» rispose rocamente, se pur con tono deciso, facendo suonare quella frase come un ordine, come se non stesse aspettando altro.  
E allora Levi non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Mantenne i suoi occhi grigi puntati in quelli azzurri di Erwin e si calò sulla sua erezione, lasciandosi penetrare lentamente.  
Non una smorfia stropicciò il suo viso impassibile, nonostante avvertì la virilità del comandante farsi spazio fra le sue pareti strette e affondare nella sua carne, procurandogli bruciore e fastidio. Eppure non disse nulla. Semplicemente poggiò una mano sul ventre di Erwin, mentre con l’altra si aggrappò alla sua spalla, e iniziò ad ondeggiare il bacino. Come se volesse dimostrargli, per l’ennesima volta, che non gli importava di niente, che sapeva sopportare benissimo qualsiasi dolore fisico, qualsiasi sforzo, pur di alleggerirgli il carico.  
Continuò a muoversi sul suo cazzo, serrando la mascella, come per nascondere il fatto che quel fastidio stesse lentamente scemando per tramutarsi in puro piacere.  
Erwin gemette, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo con Levi, notando come quest’ultimo non abbandonò mai quello sguardo sprezzante, quasi di rimprovero. Probabilmente era la punizione che il comandante si meritava. Perché quella era una delle occhiate più gelide che gli avesse mai rivolto, forse anche per nascondere la sua tristezza e la sua preoccupazione, dal momento che, nonostante le apparenze, nonostante la gente pensasse che fosse Levi ad essere il più cinico e distaccato, era quello che, certe volte, non poteva fare a meno di prendersele a cuore certe questioni. Perché fra i due, quello col cuore atrofizzato, era Erwin, non Levi.  
Il comandante portò la mano sul fianco di Levi e seguì i suoi movimenti cadenzati e fluidi. Vide i suoi addominali contrarsi ad ogni movimento di bacino e sentiva quelle pareti strette e calde avvolgere la sua erezione, il piacere incendiargli le membra. Tutto quello sembrava un controsenso, considerata l’espressione fredda e severa di Levi e il modo quasi aggressivo con cui si muoveva su di lui.  
Lo sguardo di Erwin si posò sull’erezione dell’altro e pensò distrattamente che se dopotutto Levi aveva il cazzo in tiro, allora non si stava facendo scopare solo per compiacerlo ed eseguire un suo ordine, ma perché, in fin dei conti, lo desiderava anche lui. Per quanto ancora fosse incazzato, per quanto ancora non lo perdonasse per la sua testardaggine. Perché l’ultima cosa che Erwin voleva era sottometterlo e obbligarlo a fare qualcosa che non desiderava – nonostante Levi fosse pur sempre il soldato più forte dell’umanità e gli sarebbe bastato ben poco per ribellarsi – e perché la fiducia che Levi riponeva in lui era una delle cose più preziose che aveva, perciò ci pensava ben due volte prima di comprometterla.  
Una fiducia che Levi aveva riposto in lui in seguito ad anni passati l’uno affianco all’altro, in battaglia, fra l’odore di sangue e morte. Erwin sapeva che il capitano concedeva a pochi la propria fiducia. Lo sapeva bene e per questo, segretamente, temeva di perderla.  
Poi Erwin si mise a sedere e fece scivolare il proprio braccio dietro la schiena di Levi, circondandogli il fianco e attirandolo ancor di più a sé, ignorando deliberatamente il suo sguardo, mentre il capitano si appoggiò con le mani alle sue cosce e continuò a muoversi.  
Levi avvertì il petto di Erwin sfiorare il proprio, il calore della sua pelle scaldargli le membra e avvolgerlo come un manto. Sentì le sue dita stringersi attorno al proprio fianco, come se volessero trattenerlo lì e impedirgli di andarsene via.  
_Inutile. Credi davvero che possa andarmene?_  
Le labbra del comandante si posarono sul collo sottile di Levi.  
Quest’ultimo percepì il suo respiro sulla pelle. Chiuse un istante gli occhi e schiuse appena le labbra, godendosi quel momento che gli procurò un brivido lungo la schiena, irradiandosi nelle sue viscere, approfittando del fatto che il comandante non potesse vedere la sua espressione.  
Erwin prese a baciargli la pelle, dalla clavicola fin sotto il mento, per poi seguire il percorso a ritroso, mentre continuava ad ansimargli addosso. La sua mano scivolò sul ventre di Levi, le dita sfiorarono i peli pubici e poi gli circondarono l’erezione congestionata. Cominciò a masturbarlo, lentamente, quasi con dedizione e cura, sfiorando la cappella umida col pollice.  
Levi, che non aveva smesso di muoversi, strinse maggiormente le dita sulla spalla destra di Erwin, appena sopra il moncone, e non riuscì a trattenere un ansito soffocato quando quest’ultimo iniziò a masturbarlo più velocemente. Si morse l’interno della guancia, maledicendosi per avergli dato quella soddisfazione. Eppure i suoi movimenti si fecero sempre più intensi, spingendosi l’erezione di Erwin sempre più in profondità, come se quella fosse stata la cosa che più desiderava. Sentire Erwin fotterlo con foga, entrare in lui, riempirlo e colmare per sempre quella sensazione di vuoto che da anni, ormai, albergava in una parte remota del suo cuore e che certe volte si faceva viva, più forte che mai.  
«Continua così, Levi – sussurrò sulle sue labbra, mentre sentiva la punta della propria erezione affondare sempre di più – Fino in fondo».  
Ackerman reclinò appena le testa in avanti, lasciando che i capelli ricadessero oltre la fronte e ondeggiassero ad ogni affondo. Circondò il collo di Erwin con una mano, poggiando il pollice sulla mascella squadrata, e lo attirò ancora di più a sé, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie.  
«Certo che vado fino in fondo – rispose, come se si fosse risentito – Come sempre del resto» aggiunse, lasciando intendere _ogni cosa_.  
Ed Erwin lo sapeva bene, in fondo.  
Non rispose. Avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé, per fargli comprendere quanto gli fosse riconoscente, ma il moncone glielo impediva. Con quel corpo mutilato non era nemmeno più in grado di abbracciare la persona che amava, però voleva condurre a tutti i costi la battaglia a Shiganshina.  
Forse Levi aveva ragione a ritenerlo un pazzo.  
Allora, semplicemente, si gettò sulle sue labbra, divorandogliele con foga, sentendo Levi rispondere a quel bacio con la lingua e coi denti, mentre la mano stretta sulla sua erezione iniziò a muoversi più rapidamente.  
Levi, ormai al limite, non resistette all’impulso di insinuare le dita fra i capelli biondi del comandante, arpionandoli da sotto la nuca, stringendo i fili dorati fra le dita e tirandoli senza fargli male, mentre i suoi movimenti si fecero sempre più sconnessi. Si lasciò sfuggire un ansito sommesso, che morì sulla bocca di Erwin, nel momento in cui si svuotò nella la sua mano, sporcandogli le dita e il ventre.  
Fu allora che Erwin si permise di raggiungere l’orgasmo, mentre il corpo di Levi ancora lo avvolgeva.  
Rimasero lì, immobili, ancora per qualche istante. A interrompere il silenzio solo i loro respiri affannati dall’orgasmo. Poi Ackerman sollevò il bacino, non facendo nemmeno troppo caso allo sperma che colò lungo le gambe nel momento in cui Erwin sfilò la propria virilità. Si ripulirono dai residui dell’orgasmo, prima di coricarsi nel letto del comandante, ancora nudi e l’odore di sesso che impregnava le lenzuola sfatte; Levi disteso su un fianco, lo sguardo fisso rivolto davanti a sé, in un punto indefinito, mentre dava le spalle ad Erwin.  
Levi avrebbe voluto dirgli tante altre cose: che lo amava, che si sarebbe anche spaccato le ossa per lui, che poteva usarlo come pedina principale, che non ne valeva la pena di rischiare la sua vita per un dannatissimo sogno, quando avrebbe potuto in ogni caso realizzarlo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che, in cuor suo, più che essere adirato con lui, aveva _paura_ , perché in fin dei conti era pur sempre un essere umano che di morte ne aveva vista e vissuta abbastanza durante la propria esistenza. Ma tacque, perché a parole non era mai stato bravo e perché ormai gli aveva già detto abbastanza ma senza risultati.  
Quello bravo con le parole era Erwin, con la sua innata dialettica, in grado di persuadere chiunque lo ascoltasse. Spesso perfino Levi.  
«So bene che adempierai al tuo dovere, Levi. Non ho _mai_ realmente dubitato di te e della tua volontà. È per questo motivo che ti ho scelto: come compagno d’armi, ma anche come compagno di vita – nel dirlo, lasciò scivolare l’unica mano rimastagli sul petto di Levi, mentre quest’ultimo, a quel _vita_ , ebbe una piccola fitta al cuore – Potrei benissimo affidartela, perché sono certo che sarebbe in ottime mani. Non c’è persona di cui io mi fidi maggiormente».  
Non che Erwin avesse mai fatto affidamento su Levi per sopravvivere, dando il suo aiuto per scontato. Anzi, nemmeno voleva che rischiasse la sua vita per salvarlo. Perché, al contrario di quello che credeva Levi, quello ad essere sacrificabile era proprio Erwin. Di comandanti competenti ce ne sarebbero potuti essere altri, dopo di lui, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto eguagliare il soldato più forte dell’umanità.  
Levi avrebbe voluto non cedere troppo a quelle parole che gli giunsero dritte al cuore, insinuandosi fin sotto pelle, avrebbe voluto non dare troppo peso al tono con cui il comandante aveva pronunciato quel _vita_ , pieno di un sentimento che difficilmente Erwin dimostrava, e al modo in cui quel braccio lo stava avvolgendo in una sorta di abbraccio, mentre le dita ruvide e callose premevano leggermente sul suo petto. Perché il fatto che Erwin lo avesse scelto non soltanto per la sua spietatezza in battaglia, era qualcosa che, suo malgrado, riusciva a scaldargli l’anima, anche in un periodo in cui la guerra e la morte facevano da accompagnatrici.  
Dopotutto, era una delle cose che permetteva a Levi di andare avanti, di sopportare con meno fatica le continue perdite ingenti e i fallimenti. Certe volte avrebbe voluto non essere così disilluso, consapevole e realista, in modo da accontentarsi e gioire per ciò che aveva. Ma la vita gli aveva insegnato che non c’era un cazzo per cui gioire, che ogni cosa era effimera, che poteva sfuggirgli dalle mani in qualsiasi istante, prima ancora di poterla assaporare. Soprattutto quando si trattava delle persone importanti.  
Per questo motivo non riuscì a godersi appieno quelle parole e quei gesti. Perché, per quanto i suoi occhi potevano trarre in inganno, Levi Ackerman era ancora un essere umano in grado di provare paura e temere la solitudine. Sapeva che quei sentimenti erano sempre in agguato, pronti a fare la loro comparsa non appena provasse anche solo a pensare di abbassare la guardia.  
«Se questa è la tua decisione, non posso fare altro che fidarmi a mia volta del tuo giudizio, Erwin» rispose semplicemente, mascherando abilmente un senso di tristezza e lasciando che la propria mano andasse ad intrecciarsi a quella del comandante.  
Non si voltò, né lo guardò negli occhi, perché in quella circostanza, nel pronunciare quelle parole, per la prima volta in vita sua Levi Ackerman mentì.


End file.
